


Playground Care

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Gen, Kid Fic, Mama Stilinski Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles scrapes his knee on the playground and Derek helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground Care

Derek was on the swing when he saw the young boy fall off the monkey bars across from him. The kid, probably only a couple years younger than himself, didn’t cry out loud and no adults were alerted to his injury that Derek could see clearly from across the way. He could also smell the blood as he boy bent his knee, wrapping his arms around his leg as he sobbed quietly, but he couldn’t say anything about that… this was a human area.

In a moment, Derek was walking across the short distance of the playground to kneel down at the young boy’s side. “Hi, I’m Derek.”

The kid glanced up at him, golden hazel eyes filled with tears as they examined the older boy’s concerned expression.

Through a sob, the kid choked out a trembling, “Stiles.”

“Did you hurt yourself?” Derek asked despite the obvious scrape on the boy’s knee that he could see under the edge of the boy’s long short.

Stiles simply nodded weakly, his eyes not leaving Derek’s face as though his presence was a sort of comfort.

“I have some band-aids in my pocket. My little cousin falls down a lot so I started carrying them with me. She’s over there with my sister, Laura.” Derek nodded over to the slide where a small boy was sliding down into the arms of an older girl with the same hair and features as Derek. “Would you like one?”

Once again, Stiles nodded and the older boy reached into his pocket to pull out two Spider-Man band-aids. He didn’t miss the way the boy’s already bright eyes lit up at the sight of them.

With tender care, Derek placed the two band-aids to cover the scrape, hoping they would stay in place when Stiles got up and started to move his leg again. He smoothed them over his skin with a soft touch, careful not to push too hard against the hurt flesh before patting Stiles’ leg and grinning up at him. “There, all set.”

Stiles’ lips spread into a smile as he stared down at the older boy’s work. When he finally looked up at Derek with a wide, toothy smile, his eyes significantly less blurry now that he’d stopped crying. “Thanks! You’re… you’re cool!”

Derek laughed at that, ducking his head in embarrassment. “Not really.”

“No! You are! I’mma go show my mom!” Stiles got up in an instant, apparently forgetting that his leg was hurting, and took off into a sprint toward the picnic tables where group of adults were talking amongst themselves. He spotted a beautiful woman with long brown hair and Derek could tell by her smile that she was Stiles’ mother.

“Did you make a new friend, pup?”

“Shut up, Laura!” Derek growled defensively, frowning at the nickname she refused to stop calling him and all of the other wolves younger than herself now that she was a teenager.

“You were just so cute helping out the little human!”

“Hey!” Their cousin protested at Laura’s side, yanking his hand from her grip. He was one of the few humans in their pack, born without the werewolf gene.

“Sorry little dude, but don’t you think DerDer was the cutest little thing-“

Derek narrowed his eyes angrily as his two family members laughed at him. “You’re gonna pay when I’m bigger than you!”

“Sure thing little bro, giant pup’s gonna beat me up! Except wait… I’m gonna be alpha not you!” Laura stuck her tongue out before running, picking up their cousin as she went.

“As if!” Derek called after her, standing up with the intent to chase. He only paused to glance over his shoulder to see Stiles talking excitedly as his mother knelt down to examine the band-aids he had acquired with a sweet, caring attentiveness. A soft smile graced Derek’s face as he watched how happy they were. He was glad Stiles had a good family, just like he did… even if his sister was a pain sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> come to my [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/masterpost) for more drabbles


End file.
